


chance

by onceuponaplot



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - November 2014 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Day 21/30</p>
<p>He’s mostly surprised, because Bucky has never known anyone to be in the break room at 7:51 PM since most of his coworkers go home at a reasonable hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chance

There’s nowhere to go, and Bucky’s never felt more like a sitting duck than he does now.

The tech guy Steve’d been giving a tour of the office to earlier in the day is still at the door, one hand on the handle, and the way he’s not moving so much as his pinky is unnerving. Bucky tries to say hello – anything to distract the guy from what he just saw – but it comes out muffled and indistinct.

A few crumbs fall to the floor.

He’s mostly surprised, because Bucky has never known anyone to be in the break room at 7:51 PM since most of his coworkers go home at a reasonable hour. Hell, the only reason he’s here now is because he wants to make sure everything is in order before he goes to Cleveland next week. The thought that he might not be alone? Hadn’t even crossed his mind.

Bucky’s regretting that now, and regretting his decision to have a quick bite here to appease the thunderous rumbling of his stomach before picking something up on the way to his apartment.

Shoving an entire cupcake into his mouth and then freezing like a deer in headlights probably isn’t the best first impression he could make and honestly, what are the chances that the one day he gives in to his stomach’s demands is the day someone else is here at eight? Bucky’s face most certainly does not go red; he barely tastes the cupcake as he swallows it.

“Hi. I didn’t realize anybody else was here, uh…”

“Brian,” the man offers.

“Brian. Yeah. So, I haven’t eaten since lunch and, well…”

Brian nods. “No worries, I get it.”

“Okay. Cool. So we’re just going to forget you saw me do that,” Bucky tells him and smiles when Brian gives him a thumbs up. “And I’m gonna leave. Have a good weekend, Brian.”

“You too, Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky nods, straightens his jacket, and does just as he said.


End file.
